A Hurt Soul Healed
by Short 'n Simple
Summary: Kagome notices something wierd in a memory she has after her grandfather is rushed to the hospital.. will it change her forever? Or will it 'help' her finally relize gher feelings for Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...

**A/n**: This is based on a true story... this happened to me just two days ago on the twenty first, just it was my dad who was… leaving for the time being… and some other changes.. Obviously ... I can e-mail the real story if you want, just tell me in your review

Kagome's Journal-

February 21...

This had to be the worst day of my life; I mean… if you read this you will understand. I was on the verge of crying myself to insanity after seeing what I did, things normal kids shouldn't have to go through… read at your own risk, some things may not be suitable for the tender hearted.. This is the story of how I found love… how he seemed to care for me in my time of need..

I sang along with the music, not having any idea what would come up in a few moments. The music calmed me, I was happy. The warm water soothed me, I was as happy as could me, until I heard a knock.

"Kagome," My mother screamed, "Open the door!"

I responded quickly, "Why?"

"Just open the door!"

And I did, wrapping myself in a towel and turning down my music I opened the door, sounds of coughing rang in my ears. "What?" I asked annoyed that my calm state of mind was interrupted.

A worried look flashed in her eyes, and she spoke bluntly, "I'm taking Jii-chan to the hospital he's-"

I cut her off, "What!" I said my eyes already brimming with tears. I didn't like this, last time he was in the hospital he almost died, I couldn't help but feel so worried and upset.

"He's coughing up blood again and a lot of it..." She said looking at me, "So you stay, we don't have time to spare." She said referring to the fact I was only towel clad.

I nodded, and ran down the stairs. Jii-chan looked so much in pain, I felt it too, I hugged him, "Jii-chan… you'll be okay and I'll see you soon.. I love you..." I said my voice shaky.

He hugged back and I ran upstairs, hearing him hack up more and more blood by the minute, I couldn't handle it. I shook my head, ran back to the bathroom and turned the music up. I shook my head my face tear streaked, "No... He can't, not again…" I hated the sounds, the look in his eyes, I couldn't stand it.

I poked my head out and listened, the cars engine revved for a moment, before taking off. I knew it was safe.

I walked down stairs; looking to the wastebasket next to his chair filled me with horror. There sat, what seemed like, a whole box of tissues, completely covered in blood… all of them. I knew it was bad. I couldn't help but think the absolute worst.

My mind flooded, I couldn't figure out what to do. The first thing came to mind. Inuyasha. Sure I had thought of him a really good friend; sure I had a small crush on him. But at the time I didn't know I was going too... fall head over heels for the guy.

I don't know what came over me... but I ran. I didn't even know I was still only in a towel and my hair dripping wet. I entered the well house, ignoring the meow that came from Buyo, and jumping into the well. I landed funny, my ankle cracked and I winced. I disregarded the pain, and the worst thoughts still flooded my mind.

I looked up, and climbed just having my thoughts centered on Inuyasha and them also drifting to Jii-chan. As I got to the top I collapsed, "Inuyasha!" I cried, falling to the ground, clutching the towel to my body. I wasn't un-consciences, just unable to move my body; I called again, my voice shaky, "Inu… INUYAHSA!"

"Kagome!" I heard as he approached, his gaze lingered over my towel clad body for a moment before he picked me up, "Kagome... what happened?"

Tears fell from my eyes and down my cheek, "Jii.. Grandpa is at the hospital… there… there was blood everywhere.." After I finished I shoved my face in his Fire Rat Fur red haori and sobbed.

He held me close and ran towards the village, his body was so warm, and his grip was tight but comforting.

I smelled herbs and remedies as we entered Kaede's hut, and I heard Sango, Shippo, and Miroku gasp, and Kirara nuzzled my arm and licked my swollen, purple, obviously broken ankle.

"Kagome! What happened?" Sango cried as she saw my weakened state.

"I agree Lady Kagome, what has happened?" Miroku said, I felt his eyes on my bare, exposed skin.

"I… grand-" I attempted to start, but was cut off my Kaede.

"Hush dear… ye will explain later... first we must heal you.." She said bringing over a cup of steaming medicine.

I nodded and looked over to find Inuyasha, but he seemed to disappear.

Kaede beckoned me to drink the drink, I picked it up and it smelt awful. Shippo seemed to think so too; his nose was crinkled, his demon senses having full effect on the poor kitsune. I took a breath and drank the bitter medicine, almost gagging at the taste, but I felt my throbbing ankle's pain subside slightly. I noticed a few cuts on my arms and legs, they must've been from climbed and falling. I sighed and looked around, Sango had a feared look on her face and I gave her a reassuring smile, she smiled and I slipped into a dreamless slumber for the rest of the night and half of the next day...

**A/n: **It may not sound that bad, but from experience and seeing your father or grandpa in her case throw up blood can really cause you to go into shock, I couldn't remember any phone numbers not even mine… gods I still cry today, and things like that.. Causes the victim to go into intensive care, and I was in that room for seven freaking hours yesterday... I had to get out of school cause I kept getting so upset… it really scares us.. Anyways... review and don't be to mean…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu..

With Inuyasha

"Keh... why'd that old hag have to send me to get Kagome clothes.." Inuyasha mumbled as he randomly laid clothes on Kagome's bed. He examianed his gathering and blushed at the very thought, _I have to get those other things.. the things Kagome keeps under her clothes.. What were those things called again.. oh yes bras and panties.._ He shook the thoughts from his mind and the blush slowly disapeared.

He walked over to her dresser and his clawed fingers lingered on the drawer handle. He sighed _now or never.._ He opened it and his eyes went as wide as saucers when he saw its contents. An aray of many colored unmentionables lay there. One color caught his eye, red. Sure he could stare and gwak but the question was.. could he acualy reach in there and touch them? I mean they have been on places Kagome doesn't let anyone touch.. He took a breath and reached in, scooped them up.

Inuyasha was surprised by the feel of the silky texture. He had brought it up to his face and rubbed it on his cheek. **A/N: I always wondered why guys do that.. its nasty.. really it is.. also they.. _smell_ it.. gods.. .:shudders:. **He heard footsteps and quicly wrapped the silky under garments in the other colthes he picked out. He quickly jumped out of the window and landed at the enterance of the well house, he quickly opened the door and jumped in, a pinkish light surrounding him and he felt his feet touch the ground.

He looked up, the sun was now up in the sky and it was around noon, Kagome would be waking soon. Inuyasha quickly jumped out of the well and walked to Kaede's hut.

Once he got there he took a look at Kagome, she was still unconcious but he could tell she was in the midst of a bad dream. He sat next to her as she thrashed about, a pained look in his eyes. She let out a whimper and quieted down, but kept moving about.

Kagome's Dream/Memory

"Papa!" A young girl, around five, yelled out. Her father was on he ground, coughing. Another cough emmited from the mans mouth and with it came blood, it splattered, causing some of it to land on the young girl who sat next to her father.

While watching it she notced two small buldging ears protruding from the top of his head trying to let themselves out as her father was in a weakened state, why hadn't she noticed?

Her mother and grandpa was out at the market and just a few moments ago her father had fallen out of his chair. He was obviously in thhe midst of this hack cough.

"Ka-Kagome.." Her Father's voice was raspy, and his breaths were rough and ragged. He coughed again and more blood fell from hi mouth, "Kagome.. I love you.. just wait for your mother to come home.." He said trying to make the the young girl leave.

She shook her head, her toffee brown eyes filled with tears, "No! I can't leave you!" Tears ran down her cheek and washed away some of the stary blood that had found its way onto her cheek as her father coughed up once more. She winced as his coughing became louder and more frequent.

Soon enough the man collapsed, he had lost to much blood and the ambulence had not come yet. The pool of spit up blood surrounded the man and Kagome whimpered and then screamed. There her father was, laying in his own pool of blood, and she couldn't do anything.

Kagome soon heard the ambulence sirens as they pulled up, three men hurried and carried in a strecher, placed Kagome's father on it and took off out of the door. That was the last time Kagoem had seen her father. She crawled into the blood and cried. She soon collapsed and was awoken by the scream of her mother who had just arrived, she was too late..."

End Memory

Kagome's eyes opened, they were brimmed with tears. She started to sob, "I saw him.."

Inuyasha looked down, "Who? Was it Naraku?"

Kagome shook her head, "No.. my father.." The image of the small ears trying to let themselves go on her fathers head flashed in her mind, she took a sharp intake of breath.

Inuyasha heard, it, "What is it?" He said, "What did you see this time?" He asked, he was confused but worried.

She stuttered, "I.. he.. ears.." She said her eyes wide, _does that mean..? No.. _She shook her head, _I would've noticed by now..._

Inuyasha quircked an eyebrow, "Ears?"

She shook her head, "Nevermind.. when I.. I have to go ask my mom a few questions.." She was about to get up when she noticed she didn't even have her towel, "Give me my clothes.."

Inuyasha handed them to her, she noticed the red undergarments and smirked, "I take it you picked out my colthes Inuyasha?"

He blushed, "I.. err... yeah.." he fumbled with his words.

"Out, Miroku you too, I need to change.." She said pointing to the huts exit.

As Miroku got to the door he turned, "Are you sure I mu-"

Inuyahsa grabbed him by the neck, "Pervert.."

**A/N: **Now we all know why she got really scared when she saw the blood.. anywho.. please review and try and brighten my sprits.. please?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyahsa and I don't control any of his actions…

Kagome griped the door frame as she took another step trying to make her way to the well. She sighed, "Inuyasha, I need help getting to the well.."

A figure fell from the tree; he was completely dressed in red, a looked over her for a moment. "Kagome… you look… different…"

She looked down on her self; she was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans... They were o tight, and Kagome had been meaning to get rid of them. Inuyahsa had also picked out a red shirt, along with a few unseen red pieces of clothing. _He must have a rather big fetish for red…_ "Well of course Inuyasha, you picked out my clothes and besides this aren't the clothes I usually wear here so of course I look different.

He let his gaze linger on her for a moment longer, "Alright, I'll take you to the well, but you have to let me stay and listen, I want to know what's wrong."

She shook he head, "No! Inuyasha! This is a personal matter for me!" She yelled, outraged at the fact he was butting into something that could change their lives forever.

"And it might be important to me too!" He yelled equally as loud.

"If that is how your going be then I will just limp there." Kagome started to limp her way towards the forest, but she stopped at the forests edge.

Inuyahsa smirked, "In any pain wentch?"

"What the fuck do you think!" Kagome screamed gripping the tree for support.

"Then will you let me listen?" He said walking toward the pained girl.

"Why the hell do you care?" She said quirking an eyebrow. Her attitude seemed to change after she had woken up, she was more... bitchy, demanding.

"Because, it may matter to me, and if it matters.. it well... matters.." Inuyasha said making no sense. He was noticing her attitude seemed to change after she had woken up, she was more... bitchy, demanding. He found it very arousing...

Kagome sighed, "Fine, just get me home.." She rolled her eyes waiting for him. She inwardly gasped at relizing how bitchy she was being, _Wh-why am I being so mean.. why is my body impulsing without thinking..?_

Inuyasha bent down so she could climb on, she seemed lost in thought, "Kagome, c'mon! We don't have all day!" He said unpatiently.

She shook her head, and climbed on, not saying a word.

Inuyasha was unnerved by the silence, "Kagome, what do you need to ask your mom?"

"You'll hear once we get there.. anyways, I don't think its even your bussiness..' She said, her voice unusualy cold.

"Like I said before, it's damn well my business if it will affect all of us, plus you never said it was anything personal." His voice just as cold.

They entered the well in silence, the normal pink glow didn't surround the two, this time an odd purple colored seemed to. As the entered present day Japan they looked at each other, quirked an eyebrow and decided not to bother with questions.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well, and walked toward the shrine, he set her down in a chair.

Mrs. Higurashi noticed her daughters bandaged ankle and gasped, "Kagome! What happ-"

Kagome cut her off, "Mom.. I need you to answer questions... about my real dad not Sota's.."

A look of shock and relief flashed in Mrs. Higurashi's eyes and she sat down, "It's going to be a long story... It might be a shcok... but it's about time you knew.."

A/N: Finaly.. I finished.. it was hard considering the fact I figured out my dad is getting lung surgery.. tuesday, and that the guy I used to like before he moved, came back and now I want to break up with my current boyfriend and go out with him.. so Im surprised I got through this... and the next chapter will be longer.. hopefully.. any who review.. and don't be to mean to me.. please? Oh and sorry for the shortness.. s

Kat


	4. Chapter 4 Flashback mode

_-Flashback- _

_Sakura sat in the shrine, sweeping the floor. She the noticed a pinkish glow sweep through the room. She looked about, the room was silent- sort of. A moan of pain could be heard form the bottom of the well. _

_Her heart began racing and she looked down, and stifled a gasp, instead she spoke, "Sir? Wh-Who are you...?" _

_To her surprise he looked up, he had the most beautiful silver eyes she had ever seen, and his hair was a remarkable navy-blue. He spoke, his voice weak. "Help..." He coughed, "Me... please.." _

_She quickly ran inside the house, grabbing her first aid kit. She knew she wouldn't be able to carry him up the well, but she would try and heal him down there. She picked up a blanket and a glass of water. Sakura quickly walked out, taking a beath before she jusmped to the bottom of the well, ready to take what came for her. _

_-End flashback-_

Sakura looked at the door unconciously, "And after I healed him, he wanted to stay, and soon enough we fell in love, got married and had you..." She smiled weakly, blinking back tears, "And then we had Sota, but he had gotten sick and.." She took a breath, "You know the rest..."

Kagome nodded, not really sure what to say, she managed to get out a small, "_Oh.."_ before she finaly looked up to her mother, "I-" She looked away once more, "Is that why I've ben feeling... _Different_..?"

Sakura laughed lightly and nodded, "Yeah, but I warn you, the change will be painful but quick, though, I am not sure when it will happen, it could happen tonight or next month.."

By now Inuyasha was very confused, "So... your telling me.. that Kagome is a half demon also?"

Sakura nodded,"Yes, but since she has got miko powers, she is very strong, and will have more demon traits."

"Kagome sighed, "I have a feeling I'm going to need more clothes to outfit the new body..."

Sakura smiled, "Of course," She pulled out money from her pocket, "Here, you'll need this."

Kagome smiled and pulled herself to her feet, "C'mon Inuyasha, let's go..."

He groaned and stood, knowing he had no choice. He picked up his cap and walked out of the door, not knowing what to expect.

**A/n:** Okay, I completely re-did this chapter because I messed things up with the dream and this flashback, anyways ;; I am in the middle of writing chapter six! Go me! And It'll be up soon enough -.-;


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Feh... I don't own Inuyasha and don't plan on ever owning him..

**A/n**- I'm not sure how long it will take me to update my stories, due to the fact that my dad passed away on the 14th of March, so I will update once I can get ideas.. Anyways, enjoy

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror once more before stepping out of the changing room. She wore a black, silk kimono, it draped over her body perfectly, it was a little tight at the top, hugging her body, the long silky smooth sleeves flared out slightly, covering her hands. The lower part of her kimono wasn't quite as tight as the top, making it easier to move around or run in battle, also a long slit from her mid thigh fell to her feet, exposing her legs. The kimono was decorated beautifully, roses and wild flowers had been printed onto the fabric in a beautiful manner, and on the back was a crescent moon.

Her hair, she thought, would look nice in a long braid, tied with bandannas at the bottom, and her bangs would be held back by clips. She sighed and spoke to herself, "I hope he likes it..." She directed her voice towards Inuyasha now, "I'm coming out!"

She unlatched the door, and opened it, just to find Inuyasha standing in front of it, looking anxious. He stepped back and tried to find words, "Kagome... you look... I mean..."

She frowned, "I look...?"

He stumbled on his words a moment, "Beautiful... I mean... you look more beautiful then I've ever seen anyone..." _Not counting the times I saw you in the springs..._

She spoke without thinking, "Even more beautiful than Kikyo?"

Inuyasha was caught by surprise by that question. And she covered her mouth, "I didn't mean to say that! I'm sorry; I shouldn't have to make you choose..."

He shook his head, "No Kagome... you are way more beautiful than Kikyo..."

She look up, "You- You mean that...?"

He nodded, and she smiled, "Thank you... But I think we should get going we have to get ready to leave..."

"You're not staying over night?"

"Nope, I'd rather be with the demons when I become one..." she said in a hushed voice, incase someone was listening.

He nodded once again, "But let's leaves it a surprise for the others."

Se smirked, "oh yes... they will be so surprised, I mean, what do you think ythey'll do?"

The conversation went on until they paid, left and got home. Kagome had to shower, get supplies ready, and brace herself for the night ahead...

Late night Feudal Era-

Kagome's breath was ragged, and sweat had formed on her brow. Some blue hair had fallen into her face as she was lulled into a sleep. The transformation had been quite painful, but muffled her screams. But unknown to he right now, many demons were enjoying the new, exotic, sweet, and untraceable sent she was now giving off.

Inuyasha sat up, his ears perked and his eyes searching the area, his mind was in a fog as he took in a brand new scent, one of a female demon ­- one in heat, making it all the more exciting. He closed his eyes, it was intoxicating, and he couldn't do thing about it, it was coming from all different directions. But it seemed so close. And being a demo excited in the middle of the night, of course he would forget what happened just minutes prior and think it was coming from a place in a totally different direction. He sighed; _I'll investigate in the morning..._ He yawned, _I mean... Kagome won't mind if I make a new friend... will she_?He shook his head, _No! I love Kagome...But... If I love her than why am I getting so... excited over this... scent for? _He shook his head, "I'll figure this out in the morning... until then... I'll just rest..." And with that he slept, not knowing of he would find the beauty that lies beneath Kagome's concealment.

**A/n**- What'd ya think, please tell me, and sorry its kind of short, but I had just a certain amount of energy to even white this chapter, but be grateful I final updated!

Kat


End file.
